SCOPE OF INVENTION
This invention relates generally to inflatable tubes formed of flexible material such as plastic, polymer coated fabric material, vinyl and other materials which are air tight, and more particularly to a flotation device formed of such a tubular member having multiple folds spaced apart along the length of the flotation device to facilitate ease of bending compliance to supported body contours.